Wing Commander Prophecy: Battle with the Nephilim
by KnighteWolfe
Summary: The saga of a new ship and its mixed crew and the battles they will face.


Wing Commander: Prophecy  
  
Battle with the Nephilim  
  
Chapter 1: A New Ship is Launched  
Setting: It has been many years since the end of the war between the Terran Confederation and the Kilrathi Empire. It is also many years after the Black Lance incidents where Terran was fighting Terran due to a big misunderstanding. Now a new carrier was to be launched. It wasn't as big as the TCS Midway nor was it as specialized as the SCV-42 class of carriers from ten years previous. This carrier was the lead ship of a new class of strike carrier. It was also going to be the first ship designed from the keel up to house both Kilrathi and Terran fighter pilots and crewmembers.  
  
In the quiet darkness of hangar bay four, a figure stood. If one had looked closely, one would have seen the commodore's star on his fleet uniform. As this commodore looked around, he saw the empty spaces where in a few short hours; fighters would be landing and launching. This bay was one of four aboard. It was also the largest of the bays and destined to hold the heavy fighters and bombers. A squadron of Devastator Heavy bombers would be sharing spaces with Vampire and Bloodfang(flight II) Heavy fighters, along with Paktahn Heavy bombers. In the smallest of the hanger bays (Bay 1), two squadrons of Terran Piranha and Tigershark light and medium fighters shared space with two squadrons of Kilrathi Thrakisth Light fighters (long awaited replacement for the lightly armoured Darket fighters) and Kalthargth Medium fighters (Dralthi replacements).  
  
Hanger Bay Two held a pair of squadrons: one Kilrathi Advanced Vaktoth Squadron and one Terran Panther Squadron. Also sharing space with the adVaks' and Panthers was a detachment of Wasp Interceptors and a squadron of Shrike Medium Bombers. In Bay Three was the ships' SAR shuttles and Marine Transport Shuttles.  
  
Running this through his mind, the commodore made his way out of the bay and to the quarterdeck. Stopping exactly in the center of the area, the commodore saluted the Terran Confederation Flag on the right and the Kilrathi Empire Flag on the left. Turning to the left, he saw the name of his ship in bold letters across the middle of the bulkhead behind the OOD's podium.  
  
The gold letters on the black background spelled out:  
  
'TCS Messiah'  
  
Underneath, the Kilrathi translation was rendered:  
  
'KIS PUKCAL'  
  
Smiling, the commodore left the quarterdeck and headed for the docking portal that lead to the space station. He was going to get his gear and put it in his new quarters.  
  
On the space station that the Messiah was docked at, a dark-furred Kilrathi female looked at the sign over the door to what she recognized as a spacer joint. Squaring her broad shoulders, she entered the door.  
  
At seven eights of eight years, Jukana K'thiq nar Ki'ra was one of the youngest members of the Ki'ra Clan. She was also one of the first of the new breed of Kilrathi.  
  
This new breed of Kilrathi were born four eights' of years after the end of the Kilrathi-Terran War. Being such, they were raised with no lingering malice to the Terran Confederation and its members. As it was, when the new ruling council of the Kilrathi Empire petitioned the Terran Confederation to rebuild their military to help protect their new allies, it had been decided to integrate several recent graduates of the new Kilrathi Military Academy into the Terran Confederation Armed Services.  
  
Jukana was a part of the seventh graduating class of the Kilrathi Military Academy. When she graduated she was first in her class. Eschewing the political route taken by her ancestors, she became a fighter pilot. As a lowly ranked pilot and a female to boot, Jukana faced major racism from her fellow male pilots. Yet she always took top honors in battle simulations. During the last part of the clan wars, she upheld the honor of Clan Ki'ra by destroying an eight of Bloodfang fighters of the Sing'taha Clan in her old, outdated Strakha fighter. Presented before the head of Clan of Ki'ra by her proud mother with her talons painted red, Jukana was given the option to become one of the first of the Kilrathi to be trained in the new Terran fighters and integrated with the Terran Confederation Fleet. Jukana was also the first of the many female Kilrathi to enter military service.  
  
As she entered the bar, Jukana caught the inquisitive looks from many of the occupants of the bar. There were a few Kilrathi scattered around the room, but the majority of the occupants were Terran. Reaching the bar, Jukana pulled out one of the chairs specially designed for members of her race and took a seat. Her tail swishing as the sturdy chair took her weight. The bartender came over to her end of the bar and asked what she was having.  
  
"Double Vak'qu with a chaser of Single Malt Whiskey.", answered Jukana.  
  
"No problem. It should be here in a minute.", returned the bartender.  
  
Turning around in her chair, Jukana faced the room. Glancing out, she nodded at her fellow Kili. Some of whom she knew, some of whom she had fought with, some of whom she had fought against. Now all of them were together and clan feuds were forgotten. A small group of Kilrathi against a Terran contingent that was three and four times the size of the Kilrathi gathering in the bar.  
  
The bartender returned with Jukana's drinks.  
  
"Here you go colonel. I hope you enjoy. That will be six credits."  
  
Jukana offered up a smile and paid the small price. Taking a sip from the polished durasteel chalice, Jukana grunted and grinned at the bartender.  
  
"Finally a Terran Bartender who can get this right."  
  
The room broke out into laughter and the tensions eased.  
  
"Hey colonel, you here for the commissioning of the Messiah/Pukcal?", came the catcall from a Terran across the room.  
  
"Yeah commander. I'm here for the commissioning. How many of the inhabitants of this establishment are going aboard."  
  
"Damn near all of us except for the couple of guys in the corner. They are waiting for their orders. I believe that they will be joining us in a day or two. By the way, my name is Commander Tomas Delahandro, callsign: Werewolf. I'm going to be the squadron commanders for the first Piranha Squadron. What about you colonel, what's your posting?", asked the Terran.  
  
"Well commander, my name is Baroness Jukana K'thiq nar Ki'ra of the Clan Ki'ra. My orders say I am to be posted to the Pukcal as second in command. Would you resent taking orders from a Cat, Commander Delahandro?"  
  
"No ma'am. I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say: we will follow your orders as if they came from an ape like us."  
  
Jukana roared with laughter as Delahandro called himself an ape in nearly perfect Kilrathi. Getting out of her chair and standing at her full 2.2 meter height, Jukana raised her chalice to the roof and roared out a toast:  
  
"TO THE CREW OF THE KIS PUKCAL OR AS YOU APES CALL IT THE TCS MESSIAH. MAY WE WIN ALL OUR BATTLES AND MAY WE PROVIDE AN EXAMPLE FOR FUTURE GENERATIONS TO FOLLOW!! LONG LIVE THE PUKCAL!!!! LONG LIVE THE MESSIAH.!!!"  
  
And with that, Jukana emptied her whiskey in a single gulp and threw her glass against the far wall where it shattered. Numerous other glasses followed hers and the crowd gave cheered.  
  
In the celebration, Commander Delahandro threw an arm around his senior officer and planted a big, sloppy kiss on the side of Jukana's face. Jukana retaliated by picking the commander up and returning the favor (much to the amusement of the crowd, Kilrathi and Terran alike).  
  
There was much Terran and Kilrathi reveling the rest of the night.  
Early the next morning, Jukana woke up to a pounding in her head.  
  
"Arghh. I shouldn't have had that last drink of Delahandro's Mountain Lightning. It packs a wallop equal to that of Vak'qu.", murmured the Kilrathi Baronness with a dry and foul tasting mouth.  
  
Looking over at the chronograph, Jukana did a double take as she realized what time it was.  
  
"By the Prophets of Sivar. I'm late."  
  
Hurriedly climbing out of her soft bedding, Jukana poked the dead to the world Terran that lay there.  
  
Commander Delahandro woke up slowly. The last thing he remembered was that Cat Colonel lifting him up and slinging him across her shoulders as they made their way through the numerous passageways of the Messiah.  
  
"Damn, must have been one Sierra Hotel party. Blech; that will be the last time I mix granddad's special brand with Vak'qu. I can already feel the hangover coming on.", thought Werewolfe as he rose from the soft pallet the colonel had dropped him on.  
  
"Get up Commander, we have less than ten minutes to get ready for the ceremony. The commodore will not be happy if we are late to the commissioning of our own ship.", growled Jukana.  
  
That statement and a quick glance at the clock to confirm the time completely woke up Tomas. Getting to his feet, he started to run for the door, to only have Jukana drag him to a halt and toss him into the shower that came as standard equipment for her newly assigned quarters.  
  
Minutes later, a fully dressed and beribboned Lieutenant Colonel Jukana K'thiq nar Ki'ra and Commander Tomas Delahandro were headed for the platform that connected the docking portal to the quarterdeck. As they made their way onto the platform, both Jukana and Tomas were relieved to see that the ceremony hadn't started yet and that they were just in time. Delahandro made his way over to where the other squadron commanders were standing while Jukana went to her spot behind Commodore Aloysius Tigren.  
  
As she stood at attention behind her commander, Jukana mentally reviewed what she knew about him.  
  
"Commodore Aloysius Tigren. Age 53. Height 6'3, weight 235 lbs. Born in late winter on Terra, month and day unknown. Commissioned as an Ensign five years before the end of the war. Started flying 1st generation Arrows off the light carrier Tokugawa. Earned seven kills before being shot down over an unknown planet in classified sector. Rescued and spent 3 months in the hospital for injuries sustained. While in the hospital, met and married his nurse. Three years later, their first child was born. Promoted to full lieutenant upon his return to the fleet and transitioned to Hellcats. As a Hellcat pilot, earned another thirty kills in various campaigns from the cruiser Jun Tao. Transferred from the Jun Tao to the frontier after a disagreement with his admiral. For two years, he fought as a part of the ground based Capricorn Squadron. After his return to the Jun Tao, Tigren was promoted to full commander and given command of the cruiser's fighter squadron. Tigren ended the war as a squadron commander up for command of a jeep carrier. Promoted to the rank of Captain in the third year of his four- year command tour as the Commanding Officer of the jeep carrier Hunter. After his command tour, Tigren transitioned to the Thunderbolt fighter as Wing Commander aboard the fleet carrier Evolution."  
  
Jukana stopped thinking as she heard the bugle call for attention. Once that was done, she went on with her musings.  
  
"During the Black Lance controversy, Tigren was assigned to the office of development as the project officer of the Excaliber transition project and as such received about a hundred hours in a prototype Black Lance. It was during this time that the third Tigren child was born. After the Black Lance Controversy, Tigren was assistant hanger bay design team head on the SCV-42 class of special operations carriers. When that project ended after the design and building of two ships, Aloysius Tigren took a temporary leave of absence to spend time with his family. During that leave of absence, Tigren and his wife renewed their wedding vows and reaffirmed their love for each other. Upon his return from his leave of absence, Aloysius Tigren was promoted to the rank of Commodore and ordered to take command of the Messiah Battle Group in the preliminary stages of its construction.", finished Jukana's thoughts.  
  
Bringing her attention back to the ceremony, the Kilrathi Baroness saw that the VIP's were being seated and the ceremony was about to start.  
  
"Aloysius has a rustic cottage somewhere in the mountains of Connecticut on the planet Earth that he tries to at least spend six weeks out of the year visiting with his wife and family. He is an honest and fair commander who cares more for the men and women under his command than he does about politics. It is rumored that once his command tour is up, Tigren is either going to retire or be promoted to rear admiral and be offered the command of a battle group built around a full-sized Midway class carrier. Tigren's personal battle pennant is a silver sword being wielded by a white wolf on a black background. Commodore Tigren will often fly a mission in a Vampire, a Bloodfang, or a Piranha depending on his mood at the time. He expects his staff to join him every time."  
  
Finishing her final thoughts, Jukana stiffened as she heard the anthem of the Kilrathi Empire and the Terran Confederation played one after the other. Once that was done, the commissioning ceremony was underway.  
  
After the presentation of the colors, the shipyard commander started to speak. Espousing on the benefits of the Messiah/Pukcal class of carriers, the commander went on for a good twenty minutes before introducing the main speaker.  
  
For Commodore Aloysius Tigren, his mind was far away from the ceremony. He had spotted his wife and kids in the front row of the audience and had been exchanging funny faces with his youngest daughter while his other two children silently laughed. Mrs. Vanessa McMurphy Tigren frowned at her husband but let him see the twinkle in her eyes that let him know that she wasn't too angry with him. Hearing his name, Aloysius turned his attention back to the speaker. Shifting his visage into what he called his poker face, Ally listened as the highlights of his career were spoken of.  
  
"At least they just glossed over the fact that I decked that stupid blowhard sonuvabitch of an admiral, Admiral Larson, for his screwup over Epsilon Prima. Those two years with Capricorn Squadron were the worst two years of my marriage. Luckily 'Nessa stayed with me.", thought Aloysius.  
  
Letting his eye wander over his assembled crew, Aloysius noticed that one of his squadron commanders was missing. After his solo tour last night, Aloysius had gone over the files of his crew. He had been surprised to find out that is second in command was a Cat, and a Baroness to boot. Reading further along in the file of Baroness Ki'ra, Ally found out that his XO was an accomplished fighter pilot in her own right. Astounded at the way she took on a squadron of Bloodfangs' in an old Strakha, Ally figured that he would have to get her in a mock dogfight to see how she compared to what he knew.  
  
Finishing with his XO's thick file, Ally had put it down and picked up a really thin file about the Kilrathi that was going to be in command of his second Vampire heavy fighter squadron.  
  
"Dawx Murragh nar Shahk'tak. Sounds like a noble."  
  
Reading the thin file further, Ally found out that this wasn't a noble but a low-born warrior who had been denounced by his family and ended up as a smuggler. The Border World Forces had captured him when he tried to cheat his smuggling contact. Deciding that living was the better part of valor, Dawx had turned against his human smuggling partner and spent a few years in a jail cell on Hellhole in the Landreich. When he was released, Dawx found a way to offer his services to the Landreich military. They accepted and he started as a mechanic on the transient vessels that landed on Hellhole. It was while doing this that he found a small cargo ship and started repairing it. He worked on his new acquisition in his spare time and had it finished within a year and a half. Paying for it, he got it registered and in the process picked up an ancient Gratha fighter and left Hellhole heading for Earth.  
  
On Earth, Dawx joined a civilian firm that built civilian fighters and he became their test pilot. When the accord passed allowing Kilrathi to join the Terran military, Dawx was one of the first to enlist. With his previous experience, Dawx was promoted and went to flight school. There he learned to fly the Vampire heavy fighter. Ally was surprised to learn that this lowborn Kilrathi had destroyed many of his fellow cats during his smuggling years. Ally also found out that his new squadron commander hardly ever talked about himself.  
  
Back at the ceremony, the current head of the Kilrathi ruling council was beginning to speak. He had been practicing his English and now he spoke with a noticeable accent but was understandable. Aloysius surreptitiously nodded at the soft voice. In the background he heard a slight high-pitched whine. Ignoring it for now, Aloysius prepared himself to step forward and give his speech. His speech would culminate in the reading of his orders and accepting the commissioning pennant from his wife.  
  
Tomas Delandro stifled a smile. He knew that the ceremony was coming to an end and he couldn't wait to get out of his dress uniform and get into a more comfortable flight suit. Werewolfe didn't know it but he was echoing the sentiments of all the pilots in the wing. Taking a minute to stretch, Delahandro looked up. And froze.  
  
There about a thousand feet above the gathered crew and on approach was a Vampire fighter.  
  
Having met Dawx in PCO school; Werewolf had a feeling that the Cat Commander wanted to make an entrance.  
  
In the fast-moving Vampire, Dawx Murragh nar Shahk'tak was cussing up a storm. He was running way late because some of his dammed family members had decided to pop in on their denounced black sheep. He and his father had had a lengthy argument that didn't do a dratted thing for his nerves. Dawx felt that he would rather remain renounced and ignored by his family than give up his position and the respect that he had earned by going it alone.  
  
"By all the Prophets of Sivar, if I didn't still somewhat care for my father, I would have ripped his throat out. Why did they have to show up now? I was happy not hearing from them and not seeing them. Now they are going to be at the commissioning and I am already late. Shit.", cussed Dawx as he pushed his throttles further forward.  
  
Looking down, he saw that the crowds had already assembled and, from his point of view, the Chairman of the Empire's Ruling council was speaking. As Dawx watched, the chairman finished his speech and the Terran commodore made his way to the podium. Flipping his external microphones and speakers on, Dawx was able to listen to the Commodore's speech.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am happy that you were able to make it for the commissioning of the TCS Messiah/KIS Pukcal. This is the first in a new line of carriers for both the Kilrathi Empire and the Terran Confederation. My name is Commodore Aloysius Tigren and once this ship is commissioned, I will be its commanding officer. The Messiah is intended to be the flagship of Task Force 62. Task Force 62 is the first ever combined Terran/Kilrathi Fleet. At times this ship will be assigned to a fleet of the reconstituted Kilrathi Fleet. Now I know that many members of the general public are afraid that a reconstituted Kilrathi Fleet will mean that the more warring factions within the Empire will gain control and re- attack Earth. This will not be the case. The new security measures in place are to prevent that from happening. I will now read my orders.", stated the commodore as he pulled a sheet of papers from his pocket.  
  
Placing the sheet before him, Aloysius read them off. Turning to the waiting crew, he called them to attention. Once they were at attention, Commodore Tigren said:  
  
"Men and women of the Messiah, take charge and board our ship."  
  
Thousands of Terran and Kilrathi feet started to echo back out to the crowd as they owners of those feet ran through the docking portals and aboard the ship. It took several minutes for the 4000 crewmembers and flight crews to board the carrier and find their duty stations. Once that was done, a voice came over the P.A. system and said:  
  
"All personnel aboard. The Messiah is manned and ready."  
  
Trying to stifle the grin that was threatening to burst out upon his face, Aloysius took one final look around, taking care to triple-check the engine outlets. One he was sure that the outlets were clear and that nobody was in the way, he gave his next order.  
  
"Bridge bring this ship to life. Engine room, you are clear to start engines."  
  
"Engine room copies, clear for engine start."  
  
"Bridge copies, lighting ship."  
  
Things were going good and that is when the commodore saw the approaching Vampire.  
  
"THAT IDIOT, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE OVER AN HOUR AGO!", fumed Aloysius.  
  
Jukana wondered why the commander was beginning to turn a shade of red. She had been waiting for the orders with an anticipation that was unfamiliar to her. When she saw the fighter, Jukana had ignored it, thinking it to be on approach to the mega-carrier, Mistral Sea, being completed three docks over.  
  
Up above, Dawx had watched as his new shipmates and squadron members had ran aboard the Pukcal and manned the rails. Figuring that the landing bay was cleared, Dawx, opened a communications frequency to the bay four LSO and called in.  
  
"Shadow Cat 6 on final approach. Am I cleared to land?"  
  
Unknown to Dawx, the audience had heard his call and was wondering what in the hell was going on. Commodore Tigren frowned and cast a look back at his Wing Commander and gave her a subtle nod. The CAG returned it and made a call on a shielded frequency. Soon, the voice of the LSO in bay 4 came over the open frequency:  
  
"Shadow Cat 6. You are cleared to land. The bay is clear. Once you have trapped aboard, follow the signals of the personnel inside. Welcome aboard Shadow Cat 6."  
  
Dawx grinned and decided to give the gathered audience a show. He figured that since he was in trouble anyway, might as well make it worth something.  
  
Turning down to parallel the Messiah, Dawx slammed his stick over to the side and gave it a lot of right rudder. The Vampire responded beautifully by doing a perfect victory roll as it came over the crowd.  
  
As he finished his last roll, Dawx lowered his landing gear and tail hook before reducing power and gliding in to the bay in the perfect angle of attack for landing. Just as his wheels touched down, the Messiah lit up with power and the deep thrum of its main engines overshadowed the deep roaring low-pitched whine of his Vampires' engines.  
  
Following the indicated signals, Dawx shut down his engines only when the deck crewman in front of him crossed his arms and gave him the 'wheels chocked' signal. After finishing up his post flight checks, Dawx popped his canopy and climbed down only to come face to face with the Messiah's Marine Brigade commander.  
  
"Yes Colonel, what can I do for you?", asked Dawx as he secured his flight gear.  
  
The colonel wasn't in the mood to banter with the Cat pilot even though the Kilrathi towered over him and outweighed him by about 100 pounds.  
  
"The Commodore wants you to get your ass outta that flight gear and into your dress uniform. Upon completion of that, you are then ordered to join the rest of the wings' squadron commanders on the platform. You have ten minutes. In order to expedite your appearance, one of my subordinates was able to get into the quarters assigned to you and have one of your dress uniforms brought down here, medals and all. Now commander, you have nine minutes to get dressed and make it up to the platform. If you aren't there in the allotted time, the XO said you're grounded. Have a nice day.", said the colonel before walking off.  
  
Dawx just stood there for a minute before the colonel's words reached him. Once they did, the Low born Kilrathi changed out of his flight gear and put on his dress uniform in three minutes flat.  
  
With six minutes left before he was grounded, Dawx ran through the corridors and made it to the platform with thirty seconds of his original ten minutes remaining. Stepping out onto the platform and into his place next to the commander of the 1st Bloodfang (flight II) squadron commander as the Commodore finished his obviously extended speech.  
  
The Kilrathi next to Dawx leaned his head over and muttered sotto voice:  
  
"Good thing you made it up here. The Baroness was about to come hunt you down and drag you up here."  
  
"Heh. I don't think that she would have been able to handle me. Weakling female.", murmured Dawx back.  
  
In her spot behind the commodore, Jukana heard Dawx's pronouncement and promised herself that she would make the sexist Kilrathi loner pilot rue the day he called her weak. She had some special punishments waiting for him.  
  
Commodore Tigren hadn't heard the low-voiced conversation, but the satisfied low purr he heard coming from his second in command let him know all he needed to know. Turning to his staff and the squadron commanders, he ordered:  
  
"Staff, prepare to embark."  
  
Jukana and the other staff members came to attention and faced the docking portal. With a nod, the small group of officers headed down the docking portal and made their way aboard ship. Once aboard, Jukana dismissed the staff and had the officer of the deck ready a party of side-boys to welcome the Commanding officer and the top brass aboard. Waiting at the end of the red carper laid down for the occasion, Jukana looked around for Dawx but found out that he had made himself scarce.  
  
Back outside on the platform, Aloysius had turned the podium back over to the Confederation president and was standing beside him. Vanessa had been escorted to the platform and now stood next to her husband. Behind them an enormous bottle of champagne and equally enormous bottle of Kilrathi wine had been hung. Now as the president finished his speech, he and the chairman of the Kilrathi Ruling council turned to Vanessa Tigren.  
  
Mrs. Tigren smiled at the President and placed a hand on the neck of the bottle of Champagne. Pulling it back, she announced as she slung the bottle forward to destroy itself upon the durasteel bow of the waiting ship.  
  
"I commission thee the TCS Messiah."  
  
Then turning to the Red-furred Kilrathi next to the president, Vanessa announced in perfect Kilrathi:  
  
"I commission thee the KIS Pukcal."  
  
And the second bottle was broken over the bow of the ship. Turning to an ecstatic Confed president and a purring chairman, Vanessa offered her arms to both of them and let them escort her onto the ship her husband had given the honor to command. Following behind the trio, Aloysius escorted the president's wife and the chairman's mate through the airlock and down the docking portal. Once the group reached the entryway of the quarterdeck, each of the ladies went to their respective spouses. With his wife on his arm, the President of the Confederation stepped through the airlock and onto the deck of the Messiah. As this was done, the P.A. announced:  
  
"President of the Terran Confederation: Arriving."  
  
The Kilrathi from the ruling council and his mate were next.  
  
"Chairman of the Ruling Council of the Kilrathi Empire: Arriving."  
  
Finally, Commodore Aloysius and Vanessa Tigren stepped across the line of demarcation.  
  
"Messiah/Pukcal: Arriving. Ship's Sponsor, Mrs. Vanessa McMurphy Tigren: Arriving."  
  
As each person stepped aboard, Jukana signaled the junior officer of the deck to ring the large brass bell.  
  
Once all the important people were aboard, Jukana led the official party to the bridge observation deck and stated that they will be able to watch the launch from there. With a small bow, the Kilrathi Baroness exited the room and made her way to her post in the Combat Information Center. Whenever she was on watch and wasn't on the bridge in her command chair, Jukana was going to be here. This slightly darkened room was where either her or the commodore could command the ship in battle. At a glance, the officer in charge in here could get all the information he or she needed.  
  
Back on the observation deck Commodore Tigren was kissing his wife good- bye, as he got ready to con his ship out of the dock and into the space lanes.  
  
"Dear, I have to go for now. But once we are in space, I will be back and we can go to dinner as a family. You, me, and the children.", Aloysius told Vanessa.  
  
"You better make sure of that, Ally. I will hold you to it. Lets eat dinner aboard ship with your XO. The children will love it.", replied Vanessa while trying not to let him see the tears shining in her eyes.  
  
Aloysius nodded his agreement, then, with one last hug for his wife, Tigren headed for the two politicians and explained what he was going to do. Both just nodded their heads and looked out the window. Casting a look to his wife, Tigren offered up a kind and intimate smile before going through the door.  
  
Going down a short flight of stairs, Aloysius entered another door.  
  
"Captain on the Bridge.", announced the Kilrathi Marine as his commander stepped into the heart of his ship.  
  
On the bridge of his ship, Ally felt right at home. Ignoring his command chair for the moment, he went to the wraparound window of armored glass and looked out at the lit up path they were to take. Turning to his right he could see the other ships of the battle group either being finished or docked for the required after commissioning fitting out. Coming back around to his left, Tigren saw the still gathered crowd waiting for his ship to start its voyage out to the stars.  
  
Returning his gaze back to directly in front of the Messiah, Ally noticed that there were several cargo ships of various sizes being held back by the TCF's patrol ships. At the exit of the dock, Tigren noticed a quartet of corvette's standing off two to a side. They looked to be waiting for the Messiah to come through their gauntlet.  
  
Turning to his bridge crew, Tigren grinned. As he grinned, he flipped the switch that activated the intercom to the engine room. He knew that his words were going to be broadcast across the worlds of the Terran Confederation and Kilrathi Empire. This ceremony was being televised in as far away places as the Landreich.  
  
"Bridge to engine room."  
  
"Go ahead bridge. We are awaiting your orders. Reactor is critical and ready to provide power."  
  
"Copy that engine room. Engines ahead 1/3.  
  
"All Ahead 1/3, Aye aye Captain. Captain my engines are ahead 1/3."  
  
"Helm, lay in a course that will take us through that gauntlet at the end. Be careful, there are hundreds of bystanders out there and we don't need to sideswipe them."  
  
"Yes sir, captain."  
  
And slowly, majestically the Messiah started to move. Her engines providing a fraction of their true output to get the big ship moving.  
  
Aboard the bridge, Aloysius smiled a big smile as he felt his ship start to move. Knowing what he had to do next, Al dialed the intercom system in the fighter ready rooms and said:  
  
"I want every fighter aboard launched. After launch I want them to take up the following positions. I want the Vampires of Shadow Cat Squadron along with the Bloodfangs of Knight Squadron out in front. That way, I can keep an eye on that mad cat Dawx Murragh nar Shahk'tak."  
  
An idea crossed through the commodore's mind. Deciding to take it and run with it, Tigren said:  
  
"From this day forward, Dawx Murragh nar Shahk'tak will be known by the callsign: Mad Cat."  
  
The bridge crew laughed. Down in the CIC, Jukana had heard the pronouncement over the comm. link between the bridge and the CIC.  
  
Back up on the bridge, Tigren had just finished his orders for the fighter squadrons. Once the Shadow Cats and Knights had been launched and formed up out front; the rest of the squadrons would form up on them with the medium fighters lined up right behind them and the light fighters at the back. The Shrikes, Paktahns, and Devastators wouldn't be launched. While the Wasps of the close in BARCAP squadron were to be launched and take up positions around the carrier.  
  
When the orders had been issued, Tigren keyed up the P.A. System once again and said:  
  
"Pilots man your planes."  
  
Down in the Shadow Cat ready room, Dawx and his flight crews had changed from dress uniforms into flight suits and had their helmets nearby. He had briefed his mixed squadron of Terrans and Kilrathi on their orders. Now they were just waiting for the call to hustle to bay four and man their planes. When that call came, there was a made scramble that could be heard throughout all the bays except for bay three where the Marine landing shuttles and the SAR shuttles were hard docked.  
  
In bay one, Werewolf Delahandro and his Corsairs did hurried preflight walk around inspections with their crew chiefs and then climbed the boarding ladders and were strapped in. By the time the last of Delahandro's pilots (both Cat and Ape) were strapped in, Tomas was taxiing to the first of the three launch catapults contained in the bay.  
  
In Bay Four where Mad Cat Shahk'Tak was getting his pilots ready, the first pair of the Bloodfangs' was being launched. Dawx's Vampire was first in line for the Shadow Cats and he wasn't happy because the call had taken him by surprise while he was doing some paperwork in his ready room office.  
  
"Corsair One ready for launch.", called Tomas.  
  
The air boss had his eyes on the screens that kept him (or her) and his assistant informed of the goings on in all four bays. In bay one, the first aircraft from the Corsair Squadron was launching while in bay four; Shadow Cats 6 and 2 were being hooked up by the cat hook up crews.  
  
Shifting his gaze to the pair of screens that showed images of bays two and three, the boss saw that the SAR and Marine Shuttle crews in three were gathered around watching the launches via the PLAT screens on the walls. While in Bay Two, the AdVaks and the Panther's were going through their own launch sequences.  
  
Up on the bridge, Aloysius had taken his place in his command chair and was opening the envelope that held his orders. Pulling out two sheets of paper, the commodore read the first one and chuckled. It was from one of his close friends in Confed Fleet Command. Putting it aside, he pulled the second sheet out and read:  
  
"To: Commanding Officer Terran Confederation Ship Messiah  
  
From: TCF Command.  
  
Re: Orders for Maiden Voyage.  
  
The TCS Messiah and Battle Group are to set sail for the planet H'rissth to take part in the coronation of the new Kilrathi Emperor. Upon arrival, Commmodore Tigren and Baroness Jukana are to offer the Pukcal's services to the Empire and allow Emperor Murragh Cakg dai Nokhtak to tour the Pukcal with his family. Including the heir to the throne Maximillion Graham dai Nokhtak.  
  
Upon completion of the Coronation, you are hereby directed to take the prince aboard as a member of your crew. He is to be assigned as aide to Baroness Jukana in addition to his duties as a member of Commander Dawx Murragh nar Shahk'tak's Shadow Cat fighter squadron.  
  
Commander In Chief Confederation Fleet."  
Finishing with the reading of his orders, Tigren looked up and saw that the Messiah had made it outside of the docking bay and was now preparing to maneuver to its berthing dock. Tigren also saw the four tugs waiting to tow the Messiah to its hard docking spot.  
  
"OOD, contact the masters of each of those tugs and let them know we are ready to receive lines."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Leaning back in his command seat once again, Tigren waited as his Officer of the deck made his call. Receiving confirmation, the commodore switched the p.a. system to the deck circuit. This move concentrated his announcement to the main deck crews as he called up the special line handling details. While the line handlers were catching the ropes and tying them down, the first of the launched fighters were flying overhead.  
  
Delahandro and Shahk'tak were having a conversation as they got their two squadrons formed up around the front of the ship. As the Messiah was connected to the four tugs, the OOD reduced the power to the engines so that the ropes wouldn't break under the strain. Once the ropes were connected and the tugs increased the power to their own engines, Tigren called for the engines on the Messiah to be shut down. This made the job of the tug crews much easier.  
  
Once the engines were shut down, Tigren told the captains of the tugs to handle their business. Within minutes, the Messiah was docked at one of the open spaces on the farside of the station. In the null g environment, the Messiah floated serenely. Connected to the station by the lines that were once attached to the tugs.  
  
When his ship was completely docked, Tigren got out of his command chair and made his way over to the bridge window. Seeing that airlocks were being connected and tested to his ship, he grinned.  
  
"Set special space dock detail. I want eight on twelve off watch shifts for crewmembers. Flight crews get eight on and eight off. Now recall those squadrons we have out and prepare for the landing evolution. Once all fighters have landed, leave a skeleton crew on the bridge. I will be down in my in port quarters. Good day ladies, gentlemen, and kili.", said Commmodore Aloysius Tigren.  
  
Once his orders had been repeated, Tigren left the bridge and made his way to the mess hall to confer with the chefs. When he was finished with that, he went down the hall to an observation deck and watched as the remainder of his fighter wing complement in bay four came in for landings. Checking the status screen, Tigren saw that the last Bloodfang II had landed and the recovery crews were waiting for Shadow Cat 6 to make its landing.  
  
"Hmm, Mad Cat Shahk'tak is coming in. Maybe I can watch and see how good he actually is. His file didn't say much about him.", mused the captain of the Terran Confederation Fleet Ship Messiah.  
  
Five levels above and ten compartments forward, Baroness Lieutenant Colonel Jukana K'thiq nar Ki'ra was leaving her post in the CIC and heading for her quarters. On her way there, Commander Delahandro joined her.  
  
"Hey colonel. How about joining me and some of the other pilots at a club this evening?", asked Werewolfe Delahandro.  
  
"As much as I wish to join you, commander, I cannot. I have to appear at the commissioning ball alongside the Commodore.", Jukana replied regretfully.  
  
"Awww colonel. It's a shame that you have to go to that stuffy thing when I know you would rather be quaffing drinks with the rest of us. Oh well, I hope you enjoy yourself."  
  
Jukana laughed.  
  
"Hah. You wouldn't believe the half of it commander. Since I am a female kili, I have to have an escort. Do you see me hanging onto the arm of some pathetic ape politician? I think not. The only good thing about this is that I can wear my clan colors instead of my uniform."  
  
Delahandro nodded.  
  
Back in the observation bubble, Commodore Tigren had seen the landing of Dawx Murragh nar Shahk'tak and had been impressed. Taking an elevator down to the hanger bay, the commodore made his way over to where Commander Shahk'Tak was chatting with his crew chief about his Vampire.  
  
"Chief. This Vampire flies real well. No problems whatsoever. No gripes on Shadow Cat 6."  
  
"Yes commander. We'll top it off and check all the necessary fluids before your next flight."  
  
Dawx nodded and smiled at his Terran crew chief as he handed the maintenance clipboard back to him.  
  
Quietly, Tigren made his way up to the group before addressing Dawx.  
  
"Commander Shahk'tak. You fly outstandingly well. I watched your approach and landing from the observation bubble. A perfect three beam. Not too many people can have as flawless an approach as you did. Even when I was an active pilot, I couldn't make that flawless of an approach."  
  
Dawx straightened up to a position that signified attention when he realized that the ship and battle fleet commander was talking to him. The crew chief beamed with pride. He knew that this was going to be a good story in the chief's quarters when he got off shift.  
  
Dawx was surprised but he didn't show it. The commander of the fleet and the ship was here talking to him as if he were an equal. Dawx could hear the wistfulness in the commmodore's voice as the older man talked about flying. Happy to just listen, Dawx watched as Tigren described something or another. When Tigren stopped, Dawx said:  
  
"Thank you commodore. It warms my heart to see an ape who has such passion for flying and such Zaga as any kili."  
  
"Do you have any plans for tonight, Commander Shahk'tak?", asked Tigren.  
  
"No sir I do not. I had planned to go over my squadron dossiers and start wingman and flight assignments."  
  
"In that case, could you do me a favor?"  
  
Dawx immediately began to get wary. Last time an ape had asked him to do a favor, he had gotten caught during his smuggling days.  
  
"Umm Commodore Tigren, what would this favor be?", asked Dawx.  
  
Aloysius Tigren had caught the hesitancy in the voice of his heavy fighter Wing Commander. Stifling a smile and a chuckle, Tigren continued:  
  
"Well commander, it seems that Baroness Lieutenant Colonel Jukana K'thiq nar Ki'ra has no escort for the commissioning ball tonight. I was wondering if you would mind acting as her escort for the evening."  
  
Dawx growled and his fur bristled. He was about to refuse when his commanding officer said:  
  
"Although I would rather have you agree on your own, I can make it an order."  
  
Tigren had a smile of victory in his eyes.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Dawx had no choice but to accept. However he made his own condition by saying that he will escort the Baroness Ki'ra to the ball, he was dammed if he was going to stay by her side at the ball all night. Tigren acquiesced and Dawx began to get the feeling that he'd been had. Dawx then watched as the commodore made his way to the bay exit, talking to the crew chiefs and examining the fighters as he did so. A couple of the chiefs let Tigren climb into the cockpits of their fighters and look over the instrumentation.  
  
Shaking his head, Dawx looked up at Shadow Cat 6 before heading to the locker room just off the bay where he could get out of his flight gear. Once his helmet, gloves, and survival kit were placed in the locker that had his name on it, Dawx made his way into the ready room and gave a short but thorough debrief to the crews that had been launched. Afterwards he went into his office and completed the paperwork that had been placed there. Looking up at the clock and seeing he had a few hours before he got ready for the commissioning ball, Dawx chose to go over some of the files of the members of his squadron.  
  
While all this was going on, somewhere on the station, two young pilots were prepping for their launch and flight out to the TCS Midway.  
  
Back aboard the Messiah, Dawx was going through his fifthteenth file when he happened to glance up at the clock and see that he had about an hour and a half before he needed to be up outside the Lieutenant Colonel's quarters.  
  
"Vraxar!!! I've been here for almost three hours. Shit, if I'm late it will not reflect good for me on this tour.", muttered Dawx as he put the rest of his squadron personnel files away and exited his office.  
  
In the ready room Dawx saw a few of his people lounging around. Some were dressed as if they were going out to party. Some were dressed in flight suits. Going to the front of the room, Dawx addressed all of his pilots in the room at the time and told them to go out, get to know each other, and to most of all have fun. Turning to the pair of unlucky junior officers who had been assigned as squadron duty officer and assistant SDO, Dawx promised them that when their shift was over, if he was back aboard, he would cover the SDO position while they got some liberty time.  
  
"Thank you sir.", was the reply from 2nd Lieutenant Vaughn Chambers the acting SDO while his companion a Kilrathi Hyilghar named Largka ko Kannis just nodded.  
  
Dawx looked at the two. Their files were the first ones he had looked at and he was impressed by the two. Chambers was fresh out of the Space Forces academy and had one of the better academic records Dawx had seen. His file listed him as easy going, honest, determined, and honorable. Dawx had also read that 2nd Lt. Chambers was the only one of his flight school class to be accepted and approved to fly the Vampire Heavy Fighter. No one else from his graduating class had the score or the ability to confidently fly the heavy fighter and most of his classmates were assigned to Piranha and Tigershark squadrons.  
  
Dawx remembered the one point that had stood out in the young lieutenants' file.  
  
"So, Lieutenant Chambers volunteered for a year at the Kilrathi Military Academy. There he met Hyilghar Kannis. Interesting.", thought Dawx.  
  
Turning to the slightly smaller kili sitting at the ASDO's desk, Dawx remembered the file on that one.  
  
From what Dawx remembered, Kannis was what would have been cannon fodder for the old Kilrathi military. He didn't have any royal blood in him and wasn't connected to any of the more important families. His father had been a senior enlisted kili aboard an outdated Kilrathi cruiser with a battle record that didn't stand out while his mother had been a teacher of noble cubs. Unlike many other Kilrathi males, Jhavvein nar Kannis had only taken one mate. However, Jhavvein and Kiessa nar Kannis had numerous cubs culminating in the birth of Largka and his twin sister Hessa.  
  
Largka was an outstanding student at the Kilrathi Military Academy but he was somewhat of a loner. His black fur with its subtle grey accents marked him as one to be shunned by others. Largka often got into fights with other the others students because of his coat. When he met Vaughn Chambers, the two were in competition for top honors at the academy and often traded the top spot with their grades.  
  
Everything came to a head when fellow students attacked Largka's sister; ridiculing her fur. Largka waded into the fight and sent six of his classmates to the hospital before being dragged down by the snarling gathering. Things weren't looking so good for Largka until Vaughn Chambers jumped in and came to his aide. Even though he was dwarfed by the smallest of the Kili, Vaughn fought his way to the besieged Largka and Hessa and stood back to back with the other two as the rest of the other cadets rallied against the trio. Ultimately Largka, Hessa, and Vaughn were able to hold off the mob until Academy Security arrived on scene. When they got there, the guards were amazed at the number of wounded kili lying on the ground. They were even more astounded when they saw the trio at the center of the crowd. Two kili and a human! All three were panting heavily and bleeding from numerous bite marks, scratches, cuts, and the like. Largka had an eye that was swollen shut and a very badly bruised right arm while his sister had bruise after bruise from where her female classmates had joined the fray.  
  
By far the most badly hurt and yet still standing was the human. Chambers had a broken nose, broken arm, several cracked ribs, countless bruises, and a severely sprained left ankle and yet there he was, standing like a Kilrathi Warrior, hurt but unbowed.  
  
After that, Chambers and the Kannis twins became fast friends until Vaughn's year at the academy was up. After his friend left, Largka kept in touch with Chambers until they both graduated near the tops of their classes (Hessa ko Kannis beat her twin brother by three points and graduated as the top cadet of all time at the Academy. She was now somewhere on Earth assigned as an aide to some high ranked Kili).  
  
As a pilot, Dawx thought that Largka was outstanding although he had a few problems that were annoying but could be corrected.  
  
Leaving his two junior officers, Dawx decided to assign Largka ko Kannis and Vaughn Chambers as each others wingmen. Therefore each could learn and help the other. He already knew that they were going to protect each other and not assigning them as each other's wingman would really screw up his flights if they had to go into battle.  
  
As their commanding officer left, Vaughn looked at Largka and said:  
  
"Hopefully we meet his approval. It seems like he is going to be a good commander."  
  
"I agree, if we don't screw up under his command we can probably go very far.", returned Largka.  
  
Vaughn nodded then looked at his friends' uniform collar. Seeing the silver Hyilghar tridents there, he reached into the SDO's desk and pulled out a pair of second lieutenant's gold bars and tossed them over to Largka.  
  
"Put these on. That way other Terrans' can recognize your rank."  
  
"I will if you do me a favor and once we reach Kili space you put on a set of these?"  
  
Vaughn caught the unopened package of Hyilghar's tridents and smiled.  
  
"Sure. I would think it a great honor to wear these."  
  
"You'd better, Hessa sent them along with a promise of seeing us before we depart."  
  
Vaughn remembered mistakenly turning down one of Hessa's presents before and that pain that went with it. He cast a look at his best friend and laughed. Largka joined in and the two young officers bent back to their work.  
  
In the hallway outside of the Baronesses' quarters, Dawx nervously waited. He was raising his hand to knock when the door opened and Baroness Ki'ra made her appearance.  
  
If Dawz had been nervous at knocking on the door,Jukana K'thiq nar Ki'ra was surprised to see the squadron commander at her door. Remembering his earlier words, Jukana snarled at him.  
  
"Commander. What are you doing here?"  
  
Dawx was taken aback by the ferocious tone of voice. He hadn't done anything to deserve it. (he had conveniently forgot about his words earlier).  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"I asked what you were doing here, Commander Shahk'tak."  
  
Hearing the elite's disdain for the lower masses in the baronesses voice, a familiar anger began to simmer somewhere in Dawx's gut.  
  
Standing up straight and matching her elitism tone with one of his own, Dawx answered.  
  
"The commodore asked me as a favor to escort you to this silly little commissioning ball. I was already set to decline, but I didn't want him to make it an order."  
  
Jukana was taken aback by the hidden hostility in his voice. She didn't know which surprised her more, the anger in her fellow Kili's voice or the fact that her commanding officer cared enough about his people to know that she was going to be unescorted and was probably going to be subjected to numerous covert looks about not being escorted as a Kilrathi of her rank should be. Deciding that the two of them could sort out ther problems later, Jukana reached up and readjusted one of the decorations on Dawx's uniform before saying:  
  
"We'll deal with that later. Now I belive that we need to be going if we don't want to be late."  
  
Dawx agreed and politely offered his arm for the Baroness. 


End file.
